Perspective imaging is a desired means of imaging in the field of security. A DECT (Dual-Energy Computed Tomography) technology based on DR (Digital-Radiography) and CT (Computed Tomography) may obtain an effective atomic number and/or an equivalent density within a scanned object while 3D structure information of the scanned object is acquired, and DECT technology is an advantageous technology for substance identification.